


Nightwing’s Temper

by AComicFan-Girl (WrenWritez)



Series: A Temper to Contend With [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenWritez/pseuds/AComicFan-Girl
Summary: A collection of one-shots of how various characters in the DCU learn that Dick has worse temper than Red Hood.*Based on a headcanon of mine





	Nightwing’s Temper

This is a work in progress. I want to get this story up so I could get suggestions for situations.

 

Please comment your ideas. Thank you for your considerations:)

-AComicFan-Girl

EDIT on 5/18/19: This only has been up for under 24 hour and already has 4 comments and 5 kudos. Thank you so much for the support. The first chapter should be up sometime next week. So stay tuned. 

And once again, thank you!


End file.
